1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to data processing, and more particularly, to code set conversion.
2. Description of the Related Art
A code set or coded character set is a set of rules that defines a character set and the one-to-one relationship between each character and its bit pattern. Code set conversion is used to convert encoded human language characters from one encoding to another. Code set conversion is an important feature in a multi-national server operating system, especially in an information exchange network, such as crossing platform information exchanges and network computing. Thousands of code set converters have been supported based on different requirements and standards worldwide. Efficiently tuning, managing, retrieving, loading the thousands of code set converters is a challenging task for modern operating systems.